


Is This Love

by infinite_wonders



Series: SouMako Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_wonders/pseuds/infinite_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke doesn’t know what comes over him, but he suddenly finds himself grasping Tachibana’s wrist, his skin warm against Sousuke’s palm. Tachibana’s mouth snaps shut with a quiet ‘click’.</p><p>Before he can fully talk himself out of it, Sousuke is already blurting out, “Will you go out with me?”</p><p>There’s a moment where they do nothing but stare at each other, both at a loss for words. </p><p>“...What?” Tachibana squeaks, eyes wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Back again and this time, with SouMako! To be honest, I completely forgot about SouMako week and I am ashamed of myself. SouMako is my guilty pleasure. I wrote this fairly quickly so I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors you may find. 
> 
> Also, I know the Day 1 prompt was Fluff/Angst and clearly, it is October 14 (Day 2) now, but I hope I can still post this despite the lateness. The fluff is more towards the end, and honestly I've just spectacularly failed this whole SouMako week prompt thing. Please forgive me.

They run into each other on campus, both bundled up in their coats to ward off the autumn chill. It’s unexpected, and Tachibana’s green eyes are wide with surprise while Sousuke falters mid-step, unsure.

They’re not quite acquaintances, yet not quite strangers either. It’d be awkward to ignore him, but also equally awkward to start up a conversation. 

Just as Sousuke is contemplating turning around and leaving, Tachibana makes the choice for him; he gives Sousuke a small, amiable wave, an apologetic smile on his lips as he gestures to his watch and then his textbooks.

Sousuke understands and nods in return, silently glad that he doesn’t have to make uncomfortable small talk with Rin’s friend today. They pass each other with not even a single “hello” and Sousuke is relieved.

* 

Two days following their not-quite encounter, Sousuke sees Tachibana again, this time in the library.

His head is bent low as he reads his textbook, pencil and paper in hand as he studiously takes notes. He’s concentrating hard and Sousuke doesn’t want to bother him, but the library is especially packed today and the only available seat he can see is the one at Tachibana’s table.

With a defeated sigh, Sousuke quietly makes his way over to the table, praying that Tachibana will be kind enough to let him share his study space.

"Hey,” he says, startling Tachibana into looking up from his book.

“Yamazaki-kun!” He gasps, setting down his pencil to look at Sousuke properly. “What a coincidence, seeing you here again! Do you go here?”

“I do,” Sousuke replies, feeling awkward for some inexplicable reason. He fidgets with his backpack strap for lack of something better to do with his hands. “Would you mind if I sat here? The other tables are full.”

“No, not at all! Here,” Tachibana moves his textbook and papers closer to himself, clearing some table space for Sousuke.

Sousuke sets his backpack against the table leg before settling himself down in the chair across from Tachibana. Their knees knock together under the desk and Sousuke self-consciously pulls his legs back, not wanting to invade Tachibana’s space more than he already has.

“Sorry,” Sousuke mutters, but Tachibana waves away his apology.

“It’s alright. Long legs can be pretty inconvenient sometimes,” Tachibana says, reminding Sousuke that Rin’s friend was quite the giant himself.

Sousuke can’t help but let out a quiet chuckle, “Yeah, they can be.”

“I don’t know about Samezuka, but my high school had really small desks. No leg room at all!”

“Samezuka wasn’t much better,” Sousuke admits, remembering how he’d constantly trip his fellow classmates when he’d sprawled his legs out to escape the cramped confines of his desk. He wonders if Tachibana has ever had similar occurrences.

The way he laughs in reply makes Sousuke think he probably has. Abruptly, Tachibana leans forward, hand extended, and Sousuke is struck by how vividly _green_ his eyes are. Sousuke stares, riveted.

“I don’t think we’ve ever been formally introduced, Yamazaki-kun,” Tachibana says. “I’m Tachibana Makoto. Pleased to meet you.”

Belatedly, Sousuke realizes Tachibana’s hand is still hovering between them, expectant. He hurriedly brings his own to clasp with Tachibana’s, the warmth of his palm feeling nice in Sousuke’s own.

“Yamazaki Sousuke. Nice to meet you,” he says, heart giving a strange little jump when Tachibana squeezes his hand before letting go. Sousuke withdraws his own, palm tingling.

The curious feeling lingers long after they part ways, with a promise to meet up again soon.

* 

It’s become a routine for them to meet up every few days to study together.

After the first couple times, they both agree that the library is much too crowded and decide to frequent the small café a mile from campus instead. It’s cozy and quiet there, the ideal atmosphere for studying.

Sometimes they actually study, commenting on things occasionally to break the silence. Other times, they forgo studying altogether and just talk.

Sousuke has a feeling it’ll be the latter today as he listens to Tachibana chatter, books all but forgotten on the corner of the table. He isn’t complaining; he likes listening to Tachibana.

“… but luckily, Rei used to be on the track team so he sprinted past everyone else and got us first place. We still didn’t get any new members though,” Tachibana says, scratching his cheek sheepishly. “And it was so embarrassing, running in just our swimsuits. I’m sure we looked ridiculous.”

He tries to imagine Tachibana in his trademark black and green jammers, forced to participate in such a silly event just so they could recruit members. The image he conjures up makes him stifle a snort, and Sousuke wishes he’d been more adamant about going to the Splash Fest Gou had invited Rin to back then.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny!” But Tachibana is laughing too so Sousuke figures he can’t be too serious about it. Sousuke takes a sip of his coffee, hiding his smile behind his mug. Tachibana shakes his head, eyes twinkling knowingly as he takes a sip of his own drink.  

It’s nice, Sousuke thinks, to have someone to talk to. 

They set their mugs down at the same time, and Tachibana stares at him, contemplative.

“What?” Sousuke says, bringing his thumb to the corner of his lip, thinking maybe he’s gotten some coffee there.

“Ah, it’s just that I’m always talking about my Iwatobi days but I hardly ever hear any stories from you, Yamazaki-kun,” Tachibana says, leaning his cheek against his hand. “Did you not like it there?”

“It’s not that…,” Sousuke trails off, cupping the mug between his hands as he ponders how to phrase his thoughts. “I’m sure Rin’s told you all about the Samezuka swim team’s antics, so I probably wouldn’t be telling you anything new.”

“I’m sure there’s something!” Tachibana says, but Sousuke only shrugs, watching fondly as Tachibana huffs out an exasperated breath. It’s fun riling Tachibana up sometimes. “Well, what about yourself?”

Sousuke shakes his head, “I’m not that interesting.”

He isn’t prepared for Tachibana slapping his palms against the table, propelling himself forward so suddenly that Sousuke leans back, startled.

“That’s not true!” Tachibana cries out and Sousuke can only blink in bewilderment. Blushing, Tachibana sits back down, but his expression is still determined. “D-don’t put yourself down like that. I really like you! I think you’re really interesting!”

And just like that, the mood shifts.

His whole body flushes hot, the temperature spiking so rapidly that Sousuke feels dizzy with it. Sousuke thinks he may be gaping, but Tachibana isn’t faring much better. His whole face is blushing red, starting from the bottom of his cheeks and reaching to the tips of his ears.

It’s cute.

Immediately, Tachibana begins sputtering, “I-I- that’s not…! I’m not - I don’t…!”

Sousuke doesn’t know what comes over him, but he suddenly finds himself grasping Tachibana’s wrist, his skin warm against Sousuke’s palm. Tachibana’s mouth snaps shut with a quiet ‘click’.

Before he can fully talk himself out of it, Sousuke is already blurting out, “Will you go out with me?”

There’s a moment where they do nothing but stare at each other, both at a loss for words.

“...What?” Tachibana squeaks, eyes wide.

Sousuke licks his lips nervously, heart pounding. It’s too late to chicken out now, he realizes, so he just takes a deep breath before plowing on:

“I like you. Do you want to go out with me?” He says, silently thanking whatever gods were out there that his voice remained steady and confident even though he feels anything but.

Tachibana remains silent and with each passing second, Sousuke starts to regret his decision, regrets acting like Rin and being so goddamn impulsive. God, what had he been thinking? They’ve known each other for maybe a month and here Sousuke went, spouting off some nonsense about his feelings.

He sort of wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole right about now.

“--with you,” Tachibana is saying and Sousuke snaps himself out of his self inflicted pity party to burst out with an unintelligent “huh?”. Tachibana’s still blushing but he holds Sousuke’s gaze. “I said I’ll go out with you. I - I like you too.”

"Oh,” Sousuke says. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Tachibana parrots back.

Realizing his hand is still very much clutching Tachibana’s wrist like a lifeline, Sousuke lets go hastily, apologetic.

"So, um, okay.” Sousuke is starting to feel like a broken record. “Awesome.”

“Is this a date then, Yamazaki-kun?” Tachibana asks, teasing. “You didn’t even buy me my coffee.”

“Sousuke,” he says. Tachibana looks confused, so Sousuke clarifies, “If we’re dating now, we should call each other by our first names, don’t you think?”

“A-ah, yeah. I’d like that,” he says, smiling shyly. “Sousuke, then.”

Sousuke nods, “Makoto.”

His name rolls so smoothly off his tongue that Sousuke wants to say his name a hundred more times, just because.

Sousuke loses track of how long they sit there, grinning at each other. It’s only interrupted when Makoto’s phone goes off, a soft chime that lets them know that their study session was coming to a close.  

“I guess that’s our cue, then,” Makoto says, sounding disappointed. They both gather up their belongings before heading outside, the crisp autumn air sharp against their skin in contrast to the cozy warmth of the cafe.

“I’ll text you tonight,” Sousuke says. “Maybe we can do something this weekend? If you’re not busy.”

“No, I’m free this weekend,” he replies, and Sousuke already feels giddy with excitement.

The prospect of an actual _date_ with _Makoto_ has Sousuke feeling excited in a way he hasn’t been in a long time. He shoves his fists in his pockets so he can clench them without Makoto seeing, releasing some of the nervous energy coursing through him.

“This weekend, then,” Sousuke grins.

“This weekend,” Makoto promises. He tosses a little wave as he leaves, and Sousuke raises his own hand in parting. “I’ll see you soon, Sousuke!”

“Yeah. Later, Makoto.”

It’s only when Makoto disappears out of sight does Sousuke allow himself a fist pump.

Yamazaki Sousuke was going on a date with Tachibana Makoto. 

*

Their first date goes off without a hitch.

They meet at the park under the big cherry blossom tree the park is known for. Sousuke thinks Rin would be proud of his choice of location.

Nothing spectacular or groundbreaking occurs on their stroll around the park; they just chat about whatever comes to mind, their fingers occasionally brushing as they walk. Each time their fingers touched for more than a couple seconds, Makoto would stutter mid sentence, resolutely refusing to make eye contact with Sousuke. Sousuke thinks it’s adorable and makes a bit of a game out of it.

They stop to feed the ducks at one point, buying bread from a local vendor close by who Sousuke suspects is selling bread for that specific purpose. The ducks are greedy things, only giving them attention when they had bread, but swimming away disinterestedly when they had no more. For some reason, they remind Sousuke of Nanase.

After the ducks, Makoto suggests they go get lunch which Sousuke readily agrees to. They grab some sandwiches from one of the other vendors, though Sousuke ends up dropping his when a cyclist nearly runs him over. Makoto shares half of his and Sousuke decides it’s not so bad.

Afterwards, they leave the park to grab coffee and Sousuke makes a point of paying for Makoto’s. They sit and talk for a few hours more, the sun nearly setting when Makoto declares that it’s getting late, that they should start heading back. Sousuke reluctantly agrees and walks Makoto back to his apartment.

Makoto turns to him when he gets to his doorway and, deciding that acting impulsively has done him no wrong so far regarding Makoto, Sousuke leans forward and kisses him.

His lips are softer than he’d expected and when Makoto tilts his head to slot their mouths together better, Sousuke’s mind goes blissfully blank for a few seconds. When they part, they don’t go very far, the tips of their noses brushing as they stare at one another. From this close, Sousuke can see tiny golden flecks in Makoto’s green eyes that he’d missed before.

Makoto gives Sousuke a soft smile, nudging his forehead against Sousuke’s affectionately, almost like a cat. It makes Sousuke want to kiss him again, so he does.

He brings his palm up to cup Makoto’s jaw, fingertips brushing the short strands of Makoto’s hair. His other hand settles on Makoto’s waist, pulling him closer until they’re chest to chest.

Makoto responds almost immediately, expecting it this time. Sousuke doesn’t know how long he stands there kissing Makoto, but they only break away when a loud thud from one of his neighbor’s room startles them both.

Makoto laughs, embarrassed, stepping away from Sousuke to put some distance between them. He wishes Sousuke a good night and Sousuke can’t resist stealing one last peck, enjoying the way Makoto’s cheeks dust a faint pink.

Makoto fumbles with the apartment door, wrenching it open when he gets the lock undone. He quickly goes inside, peeking behind the edge of the door to wish Sousuke good night one last time before hastily closing it.

When Sousuke goes to bed that night, he dreams of warm lips and gentle hands.

* 

Months pass and Sousuke worries that once the newness of it all wears off, they’ll get tired of it, tired of each other.

They don’t. 

* 

Happiness, Sousuke decides, is being with Makoto.

Currently, Sousuke is sprawled out on the couch, head pillowed on Makoto’s stomach as his physics book lies forgotten on the hardwood floor. The couch is long enough for Sousuke to stretch out his legs comfortably and big enough for both Makoto and Sousuke to fit snugly in, something they take advantage of frequently.

Makoto’s knees frame Sousuke as he lets Sousuke lay in his lap, fingers carding through his short strands soothingly. Seeming to sense Sousuke watching him, Makoto puts his own textbook down to glance at Sousuke questioningly.

“What are you thinking about, Sousuke?” Makoto asks quietly, fingers continuing their familiar petting of Sousuke’s hair.  

Sousuke nuzzles further into Makoto’s stomach, peeking one blue eye to look back at Makoto when he replies honestly, “You.”

Makoto hums, and Sousuke takes the moment to turn onto his stomach to wrap his arms around Makoto more fully, shifting up so his head is resting on Makoto’s shoulder now. Their legs twine together under the blanket and Sousuke brings his hand up to pull off Makoto’s glasses, sharing a laugh when the frames catch slightly in Makoto’s hair.

He kisses Makoto’s forehead first, letting his lips linger there before peppering the rest of Makoto’s face in short butterfly kisses. The tip of his nose, the freckles on his cheeks, the junction of his jaw -- Sousuke leaves no inch uncovered and soon, Makoto is giggling, turning his face away to escape the light onslaught.

When Makoto faces him fully again, Sousuke takes the opportunity to kiss him properly, catching Makoto’s upper lip between his own. He feels Makoto smiling against his lips, pressing into him to get closer. Makoto lets out a breathy moan when Sousuke dips his tongue in briefly, and, yeah, Sousuke can definitely get use to this.

They part to catch their breaths, lips brushing with each inhale and exhale. Their gaze catch and lock, Makoto smiling warmly up at him before --

“I love you.”

Sousuke smiles, leaning down to kiss him again, pouring all of the unspoken fondness and love he feels for Makoto into the press of lips against lips, hoping Makoto can hear the clear “I love you’s” in them.

_I love you too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you survived that disaster of a quick drabble for SouMako week, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I probably won't be able to write much for SouMako week this week due to midterms, but I will definitely post when I can! I'll just be late to the SouMako week, I guess haha.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and prompts/ideas are always welcome!
> 
> You can reach me here: [(x)](http://mermansousuke.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you next water time!


End file.
